


You Must Know

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Wing Kink, virgin Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Gotten a liking for Gadreel recently. I hope this isn’t too weird for you but could you do a fic (I just mean like a oneshot or something) where Gadreel is in heat (or something similar) and is constantly trying to flirt with the reader (female hunter) to be her mate? Wing!kink would be greatly appreciated, thank you so much for taking the time to read this :) If you get stuck at all, your fic Desire is a favourite of mine :3 I also forgot to mention that I’d like the reader to be kind of hesitant at first like in Desire.





	You Must Know

Warnings: Smut, wing!kink, virgin!Gadreel

Fic:

“The way you fight is impeccable,” Gadreel complements as he guides you to the sofa and helps you sit. The cuts and bruises on your body make each and every move painful. “The moves you make are so graceful, as if they’re all part of a dance.” He sits beside you and takes your right hand between his.

“Well, apparently being graceful isn’t enough. I could be better; I should be better,” you sigh, “Maybe if I was, I wouldn’t get so beaten up all of the time.”

“That’s what you have me for,” Gadreel says, giving you one of those beautiful smiles. He moves one of his hands to cup your cheek, his thumb running along your cheekbone.

“Right, my guardian angel,” you reply with a smile. Gadreel grins at the notion.

“I prefer knight in shining armor, but yes, guardian angel also applies,” he teases. You huff a laugh as Gadreel begins to heal you with his grace. Your body shivers at the feeling of his grace running through every inch of you and healing each of your wounds. Though this isn’t the first time that Gadreel has healed you, the intimate feeling of Gadreel’s grace flowing through you makes you pull away from him.

“You really didn’t have to fly me home or heal me, you know,” you tell him. Gadreel frowns as he watches you move away from him.

“I know I didn’t have to,” he replies, “I wanted to.”

“Thank you,” you tell him. Smiling shyly.

“You’re welcome,” Gadreel states. He leans in, waiting for you to close the distance and press your lips to his. You hesitate, and instead of kissing his lips, you press a quick kiss to his cheek.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to kiss him. You did, honestly, but you were sure that being with you was only a passing fancy for Gadreel. That was why you hesitated to take things further with him. The thought that he would toss you aside once he’d had his fill made you turn down each of his advances. Despite your hesitancy, you can’t find it in you to flat out reject him.

“Would you object if I asked you to dinner?” Gadreel asks.

“Why would you ask me to dinner?” you question in return, “You don’t even eat.”

“I can eat,” Gadreel protests, “But it isn’t about that. I just want to spend time with you.”

“I’m not really in the mood for eating,” you tell him.

“A movie then?” Gadreel suggests, “I remember you mentioning a trilogy I should watch. Perhaps we could watch together.”

“Yeah, there are a few movies I’ve been dying to show you,” you say, figuring that watching a movie with him couldn’t cause any harm, “I’ll be right back.” Pushing yourself up from the sofa, you head to your room and change into a comfortable set of clothes. On your way back, you grab the movies Gadreel had been referring to. Gadreel settles back against the sofa as you place the disk in the player and turn on the TV. You sit beside Gadreel, excited to be introducing him to some of your favorite films.

During the beginning of the movie Gadreel seems focused on the screen; but as the movie goes on, he seems to become distracted. You can feel him watching you, his hand inching closer to your own. When his fingers brush your hand, you inhale sharply. His fingers slowly begin to intertwine with your own and you quickly pull your hand away.

“Gadreel?” you ask.

“You must know,” Gadreel says.

“Know what?” you question.

“How I feel about you,” he answers, “How I’ve felt about you since the moment I met you. You make me feel things that I’ve never felt, emotions I’ve never experienced.”

“What you feel for me, it isn’t real,” you try to persuade him, “It might feel real now, but soon you’ll realize that you deserve so much better than some lowlife hunter. When that happens you’ll fly off and forget I ever existed.”

“You’re wrong,” he protests, “You’re not just ‘some lowlife hunter’ and you’re so much more than I could ever hope to deserve. I wouldn’t leave you like that; and even if I could walk away so easily, I would never be able to forget you.”

“Gadreel, you say that now but -“ you begin, but he interrupts you.

“My feelings for you will never change. I’m in heat,” he confesses, “It’s something that only happens to angels when they meet their true mate. That’s you, Y/N. I’m in love with you, I have been since I first saw you.”

“I … you …” you stammer, not sure how to form a response. You’d read about angels in heat while researching angelic lore. It was something that only happened to angels once in their lifetime, if ever; and if what Gadreel says is true, you were destined by God to be together.

“You don’t feel the same,” Gadreel summarizes sadly.

“I didn’t say that,” you tell him. Gadreel turns away from you and you can tell he’s preparing to fly away. “Wait,” you say, reaching out and taking his hand, “Please don’t go.” Gadreel’s body tenses and he takes a deep breath. When he doesn’t say anything, you continue to speak, “I didn’t know how you really felt, or that you wanted me as a mate. I knew you liked me, but I thought it was just a game to you.”

“It was never just a game,” he says, still refusing to look at you.

“I know that now,” you tell him. With your free hand, you reach up to cup his cheek. Gadreel lets you turn his gaze toward you, looking at you with sad eyes. “Do you really think I’m your mate?” you ask him.

“I know you are,” he answers.

“Gadreel,” you whisper, your fingers caressing his cheek.

A silence falls between you and Gadreel finally breaks it. “Do you care for me the same way I care for you?” he questions, “Or should I give up hope?”

“I’ve loved you from the second I laid eyes on you,” you tell him, “I was just too afraid to say anything.” Gadreel’s eyes search your own as if he’s searching for any hint of a lie. “I love you, Gadreel,” you repeat, leaning in.

Gadreel quickly closes the distance, capturing your lips with his own. You twist your hands into his hair as his hands find their way to your waist. He pulls you closer and draws you into his lap so that you’re straddling him. You had expected him to be shy and inexperienced, but he’s quite the opposite. Perhaps it’s his instincts taking over, or his vessel’s memories giving him direction. He deepens the kiss and kisses you until you’re breathless.

Pulling back, you try to break the kiss, but Gadreel follows you. “I need a second to catch my breath,” you laugh, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away gently.

“Sorry,” Gadreel says, cheeks turning pink.

“Come with me,” you tell him as you stand from his lap. Taking one of his hands in yours, you tug and guide him through the hallway toward your room. As you walk, you push the jacket and hoodie from his shoulders, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. Gadreel catches on quickly, grasping the bottom of your t-shirt and pulling it up over your head. As soon as your shirt hits the floor, Gadreel’s follows. You push down your sweat pants, leaving you in only a sports bra and a pair of panties.

Gadreel groans as his eyes travel over your body. You can feel your panties getting wet. Reaching up, you cup the nape of his neck and pull him in for another kiss. Gadreel’s hands splay across the small of your back and between your shoulder blades, drawing you closer. You deepen the kiss as you walk backwards, guiding Gadreel into your bedroom. Turning him, you guide him backward until he falls back onto your bed.

Gadreel keeps his eyes on you as you lean forward and pull his shirt up over his head. Pressing a hand to his chest, you push him down onto the bed as you crawl above him. Your free hand trails down his body, popping open the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

Gadreel groans your name as you slip your hand into his jeans, cupping him through his boxers. He’s already hard. “Y/N, please,” he begs, hips rocking against your hand. You lean in and press a gentle kiss to his lips as you stroke him through his boxers.

A groan rumbles deep in his chest and suddenly his eyes glow bright blue. The light in your room brightens and you see the shadow of Gadreel’s wings spread out across your bed. “What was that?” you ask, pulling your hand away from him as you sit up on your knees.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Gadreel says, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” you tell him, caressing his cheek. Gadreel leans into your touch as he props himself up on his elbows.

“May I show you something?” he questions. You nod, giving him permission, and he instructs you to close your eyes. He waits for you to shut your eyes before he sits up.

Gadreel pulls you to him, your cheek pressed against his chest as you drape your arms over his shoulders. You groan as his hard cock presses against your aching core. Gadreel’s muscles tense and relax as the room grows brighter again. When the light fades, Gadreel’s hold on you loosens and he tells you to open your eyes. Before you even open your eyes, you can feel the tips of his feathers as his wings curl around your body.

“Gadreel,” you whisper, opening your eyes to find yourself wrapped up in Gadreel’s light gray wings. The feathers are tattered and singed, but still his wings are beautiful.

“I know they aren’t much to look at,” Gadreel apologizes.

“They’re magnificent,” you tell him.

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not. They’re unlike anything I’ve ever seen.” Gadreel inhales sharply as you skim your fingers across one of his flight feathers. You pull your hand back at the sound, but Gadreel presses his wing against your hand so that your fingers slide deep between his feathers. He silently begs you for more and when you gently tug his feathers his hips buck up from the bed, giving you each a hint of the friction you both want.

“I need you,” Gadreel groans, “Please, Y/N.” You nod before pressing your lips to his again. Gadreel waves his hand and his jeans and boxers disappear along with his shoes and socks. Your bra and panties disappear as well. His hard cock springs free and presses against your core, his tip teasing your entrance. “My mate,” he whispers, hand cupping your cheek.

“You’re still sure you want me?” you question.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life,” Gadreel assures you. You can’t help the smile that crosses your lips.

You position yourself over him as Gadreel reaches down between you. Gadreel lines himself up with your entrance and you press your lips to his as you sink down onto him. You moan against his lips as you take him in all the way to the hilt. Gadreel swallows the sound hungrily. He fills and stretches you perfectly. His hands roam over your body, mapping out each inch of you. You give yourself a moment to adjust to his size before you begin riding him.

Gadreel’s eyes fall shut and his jaw clenches as his wings wrap tighter around you and his fingers press hard against your skin. Dragging your fingers along his body, you find the spot where his wings meet his back. He practically growls as you tug the soft downy feathers.

A knot coils in your stomach as you continue to ride him. Shifting your hips, you find a new angle that has you crying out each time you slide him in and out of you. Gadreel lets his instincts take over and matches your pace, lifting his hips in time with you and pushing him deep inside you with each thrust. The way his cock slides against your g-spot each time only makes you pick up the pace. “Gadreel,” you moan as you card your fingers through his hair and feathers.

Gadreel’s wings bat against you lightly. His hands pull and grasp at you as if he can’t have you close enough. “My mate,” he growls. Gadreel’s thrusts become more and more erratic. He buries his face into the crook of your neck and presses rough kisses to the delicate skin. You cry out as his teeth sink into your skin, sure to leave a bruise.

You can feel him swelling inside you, his cock twitching and throbbing. His name falls from your lips like a prayer, your back arching as the pressure inside you nears the breaking point. Gadreel praises you as he leaves kisses down your neck and across your collarbone. He presses kisses to your breasts and draws your hardened nipple between his lips.

“Gadreel, please,” you whimper, your walls pulling tight around him. You clutch at his feathers as he draws you right to the edge. Suddenly, the knot in your stomach snaps, the pressure releasing. “Gadreel!” you cry out. Your walls clamp down around his throbbing length and your body shudders as pleasure courses through you.

“Y/N,” Gadreel shouts as he reaches his high. His wings shudder around you and his eyes glow bright blue. You moan as his cock pulses inside you, filling you with ribbon after ribbon of cum. Your name falls from his lips as a whisper as you continue riding him, milking him for all he’s worth. His grasp on you loosens, his hands resting against the small of your back.

“Your mate,” you muse, resting your forehead against his. You card your fingers through his hair as you begin to recover from your high, dragging your nails lightly along his scalp.

“And I’m yours,” Gadreel says, “If you’ll have me.” You can’t help but smile.

“Always,” you answer, making him smile in return.

“I love you, Y/N,” he tells you, his fingers trailing along your cheek.

“I love you too, Gadreel,” you respond. Gadreel’s hand slides to the nape of your neck, fingers twisting into your hair, and he pulls you in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
